


Three wishes for Christmas

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lists, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored, Stiles wrote a Christmas wishlist with three ridiculous wishes, never planning for anyone to read it.  Unfortunately someone did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three wishes for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



Scott was hanging with Derek, who was teaching him some werewolf secrets Stiles was clearly not clarified to learn, even though he figured out what Scott was long before Scott did. It was annoying how Derek kept seeing him as some sort of pet who couldn’t help, clearly he hadn’t been around Scott long enough to see that he was the muscles, and Stiles the brain, and without Stiles Scott was brain-dead.

Not allowed to join their secret man meeting, Stiles ended up laying on his bed, being bored out of his mind. Having finished his homework, he had nothing left to do, and that was when he decided to do random things, like writing a Christmas wish list, even though it was September and he would never show the wish list to anyone.

_My Christmas Wishlist_

_1: A new car, or enough money to pimp up my own_

_2: An all-inclusive vacation to Las Vegas, with a million dollars in cash_

The short list was ridiculous, but it was nice to dream once in a while about things he might want, but could never get. That was why the third wish was even more ridiculous than the first two combined.

_3: Derek, half naked, kissing me until I lose my breath before fucking me in my_ _Jeep_

He giggled at the thought of it actual happening, as the man was clearly not interested in anything sexual,, least of all with someone like him. If he should guess he would say Derek was asexual, but then again, Stiles wasn’t that good at reading him as he would have liked to.

“Stiles!” his dad called. Not wanting him to see the list Stiles jumped up from his bed and stuffed the piece of paper in the bookcase, barely able to stand up straight before his door flung open and his dad came in to ask him something about a note he received from one of Stiles’ teachers.

Once he was done with his dad Scott finally returned, and Stiles forgot all about the wish list the next months.

 

* * *

 

 

Their plan hadn’t gone as smooth as Derek would have wanted it to go, but out of the four of them, he was the only one who managed to evade the slimy blood from the demon as they killed it. Scott decided to go with Allison, giving orders to Derek to make sure Stiles got home safe. Derek argued, saying he wasn’t a teenage babysitter, and that Stiles could take care of himself, but changed his mind as Scott reminded him of another demon they had to take care off, and Stiles was apparently the only one capable of doing research. Rolling his eyes, Derek ordered Stiles to hand him his keys.

“Why can’t we take your car?” Stiles asked dumbly, as if he wasn’t aware of his slimy clothes.

“I’m not letting you ruin the seats in my car.”

“My car is worth just as much as yours, probably more as it isn’t filled with fleas.”

Derek didn’t respond, instead he opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a plastic bag and threw it to Stiles. “And why can’t I use this in your car?”

“Look here, I don’t mind coming all the way back here to retrieve my car, but if your car is left behind, I won’t bother to return. If you want to hike all the way out here, then let’s take my car, but if you would much rather have your car safely at your home, then shut your mouth, give me your keys and get into the car.”

“Fine,” Stiles mumbled as he fumbled for his keys before throwing them at Derek, smiling as Derek caught the slime covered keys. He wanted to snap at Stiles, but decided not to as he was too tired to argue with a child.

Neither one spoke or paid the other any attention during the whole ride, so as Derek pulled up in front of Stiles' home he was surprised to find that Stiles was dozing off, his face looking ridiculous as his head was mushed against the window. If Derek was a real asshole he would have taken a picture, but he knew the chance of successfully using it to blackmail Stiles was minimal as the boy didn’t seem to care about his reputation as much as many other teenagers did.

He expected Stiles to wake up when he opened the door, or when he called his name, but Stiles was soundly asleep. Still annoyed he had to babysit him, Derek slapped Stiles’ cheek hard enough for him to wake up, but not as hard as he wanted to.

“Are we there yet?” Stiles asked in a dozy tone, taking in his surroundings as his eyes opened. Carefully he got out of the car, the slime already dry on his skin.

“You should probably take a shower first, and then you can help me with the research for the other demon.”

Stiles mumbled something Derek didn’t understand, but he couldn’t care less what Stiles had to say so he followed him silently.

“You may wait in my room until I’m done, and then I’ll help you.” Derek did as told, entering Stiles’ room, waited, hoping it wouldn’t take long before he was done as Derek would much rather return to his home than stay in a mouthy teenage boy’s bedroom.

He was able to simply sit there for about ten minutes before he became restless and started looking around the room. He wasn’t the type to snoop around some stranger’s bedroom, unless he expected them to hide something which would affect him. As he stared at the titles of Stiles’ strange books, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck between two books. Curios to what it could be, Derek pulled it out and reading the title, _My Christmas Wishlist_ Derek snorted, not surprised that Stiles would have a wish list. The first wish was ridiculous, and the second was even more so, but it wasn’t until he read Stiles’ third wish that he discovered his mistake of snooping around.

He swallowed hard as he read the third wish a fourth time, somehow imagining it was wrong the first three times he read it. He heard the shower being turned off, and instantly he felt like he’d crossed some line he never should have. Nervous that Stiles would walk into his room and discover he read his list Derek quickly stuffed the piece of paper back between the books.

Stiles wouldn’t enter the room at once of course, as he had to dry himself first, which meant Derek still had a few minutes left, but Derek felt like he was already caught. Fearing Stiles would know exactly what he did if he was caught standing so close to the note he moved to the other side of the room, pretending he was reading one of Stiles’ school books.

Stiles entered the room a few minutes later, dressed in boxers and a shirt. He didn’t seem to have noticed anything as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pants. “Let me see, what was it called again?” he asked as he almost threw himself in front of his computer as soon as his pants were on.

Derek struggled to keep his voice calm as the third wish kept repeating over and over again in his mind.  _Derek, half naked, kissing me until I lose my breath before fucking me in my Jeep._  Surely Stiles couldn’t want him like that, he’d never done or said anything to make Derek think he was interested in him, not that Derek was looking for any signs. It confused him, but at the same time excited him.

As he left Stiles’ home Derek wondered if the best thing to do was to forget about the list, as knowing would only complicate things.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles walked into his bedroom, after having washed off the horrible slimy demon blood, he couldn’t help feeling as if Derek was acting strange. He seemed to be even less talkative than normal, and less sour, which didn’t make questioning him about their next target easy. However, Derek soon left, giving Stiles the chance to return to his weekend plans which were not about killing strange demons who stumbled into their town.

As Derek affected him enough whenever they needed to work together against the supernatural, Stiles chose to not think about him more than needed, so he switched to an essay he had to finish.

Scott called later that night, just to inform him about the amazing night he had with Allison, not understanding that while Stiles was happy for him, he wasn’t that interested in knowing the details about their special moments. Stiles wasn’t jealous of his best friend, but he wished he had someone he was close to, someone who could show him a good time as well. Maybe he should add that to his Christmas wish list, as if he needed to add a fourth thing to his list of things which would never come true, not that he believed a new car was completely out of his reach, or maybe something affordable he could use to pimp up his old car.

The next time he and Scott went out to take care of another demon it was snowing. “Not long now,” Scott said as he stared at the sky.

“With our luck the abominable snowman will waltz into our town,” Stiles replied sarcastically, certain it would actually happen.

“Cheer up, I’m certain this year you’ll get something special for Christmas.”

“As long as it doesn’t say blow-up in the title I guess I should be happy.” They both laughed as they jumped into the car and drove towards Derek’s place, as he had the weapons they needed.

“What kind of demon are we fighting against this time? Should I bring my raincoat with me?” he asked, not wanting to be covered in the demon’s slimy blood as they exploded once dead.

“You never know, but I think this is a dry demon, as the stories said something about a dry year whenever he appeared.”

“So I should bring sunscreen?” He wish they knew more about the monsters they were fighting, but he guessed that was the beauty with an open beacon, anything could enter, even ancient demons from other worlds.

Finally reaching Derek’s apartment they entered the dark room, Stiles rolled his eyes as he wondered if it was always because he didn’t want to pay any power bills.

“Derek?” Scott called, feeling way more confident around the older boy than Stiles was. When Stiles saw Derek, doing pull ups on a bar set between two beams, a warmth shot through his body, settling between his legs. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the werewolf like that, and each time he felt that heat which he knew was pure lust. Being near him when he was sweaty, and half naked, was difficult, but Stiles repeated to himself that he had to act normal.

Carefully he walked into the room, trying to look at anything but Derek. Scott started talking about the demon as he looked at the plans of how they would attack.

Unable to evade looking at Derek for too long, Stiles stole a glance, only to be caught as Derek was staring at him, giving him a look so dark it made him so uncomfortable he had to look away.

“Stiles, look here,” Scott called and pointed on the map. Stiles hurried over to the windows, staring at the large map on the table. “Isn’t this the place you found that strange talisman?”

“What talisman?” Derek interrupted before Stiles could reply. He was about to tell Derek just how rude it was to interrupt someone, only to struggle to remember how to form any understandable sentence as Derek had stopped doing pull-ups, and was walking towards him. Stiles told himself to look away, but it was impossible to tear his eyes off Derek’s sweaty muscles as they shifted every time Derek moved.

“We were walking through the woods and found this strange talisman with some strange engravings on it,” Scott answered.

“And why haven’t you informed me about this talisman before?”

“How are we supposed to know if something is magical? It looked like a cheap piece of jewellry,” Stiles snapped. He was shocked he found his voice again, and as Derek’s glare burned into him he quickly looked away again. For anyone not knowing what Stiles was thinking, it could look like he was afraid of Derek as he avoided his gaze, but that was far from the truth.

“If you find anything that looks suspicious you tell me, even if it’s a piece of wood. Do you have the talisman here, or must one of you incompetent fools run to get it?”

“I’ve got it here,” Scott replied in an equal annoyed voice. Stiles looked at Derek, who was staring at him, his arms crossed, hiding some of his masculine chest but not enough.

Hating how Derek made him feel as he stood so close, he decided to get as far away as possible without seeming suspicious, so he sat down in one of the large chairs, trying to look at Scott, the view outside, or anything else except for Derek. He didn’t know how long it would last before he would get bored with Derek and find another hottie to drool over, all he was certain about was that he had to stay away from him so he wouldn’t make an ass of himself.

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing Derek knew for certain, it was that Stiles was affected by his presence. In the beginning he couldn’t understand why Stiles would try to get as far away as possible, but then remembered Stiles was not familiar with anything sexual, least of all with other men. While Derek preferred women, he had no trouble having a sexual relationship with the men.

Before he would make a move onto Stiles he needed to be sure that it wasn’t a joke. He tried to be shirtless often when Stiles arrived, trying to move closer to him without making himself look suspicious. Stiles didn’t seem to notice it was on purpose, and Scott barely noticed anything, so everything went according to plan.

Having no relationship with anyone right then, Derek didn’t mind trying Stiles, he sure needed some attention. However, getting him alone was not the easiest task at hand. He couldn’t face Stiles during a normal day when Scott might walk in, neither could he during their missions to kill the demons, which gave him too few options. He was wondering if entering Stiles’ room like a stalker was his only option, but then the answer came in the form of an incitation to Lycia’s Christmas party. If he didn’t decide to use the party to his advantage he would have ripped the invitation into a million pieces, but as he had a mission, he knew it was the perfect disguise. Scott would be occupied, they were in no mortal danger, as far as he knew of at least, and if Stiles didn’t find someone, which he rarely did, he would have his chance to see him in private.

The party was everything he expected, teenagers and young adults acting like children once they’ve had one or two drinks, partying like there was no tomorrow. Derek wanted to leave, but then he noticed Stiles standing near the eggnog, looking rather lonely. Having planned things carefully he decided to show up two hours after the party started, wanting to make sure that everyone had found something to do, like Scott and Allison who were slow dancing, or Lydia and one of the college boys chatting about something Derek didn’t care about.

Deciding to make the first move, Derek went over to Stiles. “Having a good time?” he asked, hating small chat.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles snapped, surprised to see Derek.

“I thought I should see what I was missing,” Derek joked, looking around the room without seeming impressed. “Not much, I see.”

“Then why don’t you go home, it’s not as if anyone expected you to come.” Derek was surprised by Stiles’ answer and wondered if for a second he had been mistaken with the signs.

Taking an intimidating step towards Stiles he watched as the smaller boy shrunk, his eyes filled with fear, but upon examining him further he noticed that Stiles wasn’t afraid, not much at least. His eyes kept moving up and down Derek’s body, as if they could see through his clothes, the look of fear mixed with lust.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked Stiles, shocking the boy further. He stared at Derek, his eyelids heavy from the alcohol. Or do you prefer to stare at me without my shirt on?”

Stiles became even more shocked, if possible, his hand trembling slightly as he stared into Derek’s eyes. For a moment Derek believed he would speak, but then he did what Derek expected him to do, he walked away.

Having gone through the trouble simply to make sure Stiles wanted him, Derek decided to face the teenager, hoping that he wouldn’t regret it.

He found Stiles alone in the kitchen. Not in the mood to take things slowly he walked over to Stiles and pushed him against the fridge, the large metal cabinet trembling behind Stiles. Derek struggled to make out if the look Stiles gave him was because he fared him, or he feared what Derek would do to him as he’d figured out Stiles was interested in him.

“Do you deny it?” Derek asked, not certain what kind of reply he expected. Stiles shook his head, never taking his eyes from Derek’s, which was all that Derek needed.

Not wanting to waste time, Derek did the one thing he had on his Christmas list, kiss Stiles. The kiss was hard, his lips almost hurting from the pressure, but he didn’t want a soft kiss, he needed to let Stiles know exactly what he wanted. It took less time than Derek expected for Stiles to kiss him back, his mouth granting Derek entrance by parting his lips, his tongue meeting Derek’s. It wasn’t the best kiss Derek has had, but it was filled with lust and excitement, making him want more than a taste.

Someone was walking towards the kitchen, and while Derek didn’t care about being discovered, Stiles seemed to mind, so he accepted Stiles’ decision to move away. As soon as the stranger left Derek pulled Stiles close again. “Don’t worry, I won’t fuck you tonight in your Jeep.”

Stiles was shocked by Derek’s confession and tried to pull away. “You know about that?” he asked, shocked.

“I found it by accident, but I see now that it wasn’t a joke.”

Stiles seemed to be struggling to decide what to do, but he stopped fighting. “So parading half naked around me was on purpose?”

“Of course, not that I’m shy.”

“I hate you,” Stiles whispered with a smile, surprising Derek by pulling him into a wet make-out session. “While I’m not ready to, you know, I wouldn’t mind moving this to my car.”

Derek smiled, not minding a more private environment.

 


End file.
